


Los veinte tambores

by feelthenoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: Tsukishima Akiteru es un joven junior de una empresa capitalina, y viaja cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad para ver los partidos de su hermano menor. Pero desde que el equipo de Kei llegara a las nacionales, se ha ido acostumbrando lentamente a ser acompañado por la hermana del vice-capitán del equipo, Tanaka Saeko, y se hacen grandes amigos sin muchas dificultades.Sin embargo, todos están esperando que ocurra algo.Todos están esperando que alguno de ellos caiga en cuenta de lo mucho que brillan sus ojos al hablar del otro.





	Los veinte tambores

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura ♡

Miró la hora en el reloj del auto, y maldijo entre dientes por el retraso. El jefe le había dado trabajos de última hora, y no le había quedado más remedio que aceptarlos. Después de todo, había solicitado retirarse temprano el día previo a su día libre. Aunque por un motivo muy válido.

Su hermano menor, Tsukishima Kei, había entrado por fin a segundo año, y luego del paso de su equipo por las nacionales, se comprometió con él y sus padres a asistir fielmente a todos sus partidos oficiales. Aquel día jueves, Karasuno tenía un partido de práctica contra una escuela importante de otra región, y a pesar de que Kei le había dicho que no era necesario que asistiera, ahí estaba él, manejando su auto de camino a Sendai. Afortunadamente, el trayecto resultaba bastante expedito. Al ser día de semana, resultaba muy difícil toparse con mucha congestión vehicular.

El viaje había sido bastante cómodo, siempre acompañado de su fiel radio y sus discos con la música que más le gustaba, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado por alcanzar a llegar a tiempo. Estaba aún a aproximadamente 50 kms de Sendai, y debía llegar en menos de media hora. No era imposible, pero había un problema: la restricción de velocidad. Al paso que iba, llegaría justo a tiempo o unos cuantos minutos atrasado. _"Quería pasar a comprar algo para almorzar antes de entrar..."._

 

— Eso solo puede significar una cosa. No más horas extras cuando tengas que venir a Sendai, Akiteru. —habló en voz alta, como si se regañase a sí mismo. ¿Por qué seguía aceptando trabajos así, cuando no le correspondían? Quizás había heredado lo trabajólico de su padre.

 

Tarareó varias canciones mientras manejaba con calma, sintiéndose realmente afortunado de que la carretera estuviera tan vacía. A la distancia solo podía distinguir un auto más, y tras él, nada. _"Ojalá estuviera así cuando viajo los fines de semana también"_. Su teléfono empezó a sonar en medio de una de sus canciones favoritas, cosa que le cortó toda la inspiración. _"¡Y en la mejor parte, encima!"_. Pero era Kei, su pequeño hermano. Debía contestar.

 

— ¿Diga?

"¿Hermano?"

— Soy yo. ¿Pasó algo?

"Ah, era para avisarte que los chicos de la otra escuela se atrasaron un poco... ¿Estás a mucho de llegar?"

— Estaré dentro de veinte minutos allá.

"Llegarás a tiempo, entonces..."

— Sí, pero no conseguiré comer nada. Vaya tragedia.

"Debiste comer algo antes de salir... Debo colgar. Te veo más tarde."

— Sí, nos vemos.

 

Sendai, 32 kms.

Akiteru colgó el teléfono sin dificultades, y se preocupó de avanzar tan rápido como le fuese posible. Después de todo, su madre podría prepararle algo delicioso para cenar. Esa sería su motivación. Además, ver a Kei jugar siempre era una dicha para él. A diferencia de él, el de gafas se había dispuesto a entrenar tanto como pudiese para convertirse en un buen jugador. Y aunque no se lo dijera, sabía que era importante para él. Estaba feliz de haber hecho aquel compromiso con su familia.

Tras la llamada de Tsukishima, su ánimo mejoró considerablemente. Sí, quizás estaría algo hambriento, pero nada que un buen rato animando a su pequeño y orgulloso hermano no solucionara. Nada más llegó al gimnasio de Sendai, estacionó en el primer espacio vacío que encontró, asegurándose de no olvidar nada antes de salir corriendo hacia la cancha donde se supone estaría el equipo de Kei jugando. Y entonces, al llegar, vio que sus compañeros de barra estaban ahí; Shimada Makoto, Takinoue Yusuke y Tanaka Saeko. Estos, apenas le vieron, le hicieron señas para acercarse.

 

— ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! ¡Acaban de comenzar!

— ¡Ah, lo conseguí! ¡Pensé que llegaría tarde!

— Un premio por tu esfuerzo, ¡ten! —Saeko le sonrió amplio antes de darle una cajita de zumo de uva y un pan yakisoba— Me dijeron que no comiste nada antes de venir, así que cógelo.

— Pero... —Akiteru la miró algo incrédulo, y pestañeó un par de veces antes de procesar la oferta—no era...

— No te estoy preguntando si lo quieres, ¡solo acéptalo! —Saeko se los acercó otra vez, sin rendirse hasta que las manos del rubio recibieran sus cosas.

— Gracias, Tanaka-san.

 

Transcurridos un par de momentos buenos ya, el ambiente tenso del principio del partido se disipó; por lo visto Karasuno ya había comprendido el estilo de juego del equipo contrario, y ya no tenían mayores dificultades para llevar el resto del juego como ellos querían. Eso era un alivio. Solo cuando vio en el rostro de su hermano menor algo de paz, se sentó en las bancas que había un poco más atrás, sin dejar de prestar atención al partido. Eso era una buena señal para él.

 

— Luces cansado, Akiteru-kun.—la rubia fue a sentarse a su lado un instante, algo preocupada. Era de notar que el contrario aún llevaba la ropa de oficina, y eso de por sí ya era raro en él.

— Bueno... No dormí mucho anoche. Tenía que terminar unos informes para la Universidad y otras cosas para el trabajo también.

— ¿No estás muy estresado? El trabajo de oficina agota mucho.

— Pues sí, algo... Pero conseguí dejar casi todo listo antes de viajar. De lo contrario, me habría sentido muy culpable. —el joven Tsukishima soltó una risa, aliviado.

— Hmm... ¡Ya sé! ¿Bebes cerveza? —exclamó la rubia, poniéndose de pie e invitándole a hacerlo también.

— Sí, de vez en cuando... ¿por? —la rubia sonrió ampliamente ante su afirmación, y le dio un amistoso golpe en la espalda cuando estuvo de pie a su lado.

— ¡Te invito a un trago! Hay un bar cerca de mi casa.

— Pero mañana viajo temprano de regreso...—murmuró Akiteru, algo inseguro.

— Vamos, ¿no habías dicho que no tenías nada que hacer mañana? —le preguntó Saeko, mirando a la cancha atentamente.

— Debo adelantar trabajo de la oficina. No es mucho, pero debe hacerse. —Akiteru miró a la morena

— ¡Nada de eso! Iremos a beber juntos hoy por la noche.

— Pero... —Akiteru volvió la vista a la cancha, viendo el momento justo en que su hermano menor hacía un bloqueo infranqueable a un directo del que parecía ser el ace del otro equipo— ¡Ah, bien hecho, Kei!

— ¡Está decidido! —seguido del bloqueo del rubio, la pelota fue recibida débilmente por el líbero del equipo adversario, elevándose apenas lo suficiente para que el armador consiguiese pasarla al lado de la cancha de Karasuno. Nishinoya permaneció atento para recibir la pelota, consiguiendo posicionarla de manera impecable en manos de Kageyama para que este armara un remate perfecto para Tanaka— ¡MUY BIEN, RYUU!

— Tanaka-san...

— ¡Vamos, solo Saeko está bien! Tenemos casi la misma edad, ¿no?

— Bien, Saeko-san, —la rubia miró al contrario ya rendida. El día que consiguiese eliminar el honorífico de labios del chico, armaría una fiesta en conmemoración— de verdad no quiero causarte problemas...

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Te estoy invitando! ¿Crees que te invitaría a causarme problemas? —volvió a ver el partido luego de hablar, viendo el momento exacto en que el armador del otro equipo hacía una finta. Mala suerte que Nishinoya estaba fuera de la cancha en ese momento; punto en contra para Karasuno— ¡Aah, maldición!

 

El rubio, tras escuchar lo último dicho por la contraria, suspiró. En serio, no conseguiría nada excusándose así con Saeko; no había necesidad de ser muy cercano a ella para saber que sería en vano.

El partido no se extendió por mucho más, y Karasuno acabó por ganar ambos sets de manera aplastante. Akiteru se sintió incluso un poco mal por el resultado, pero ver los rostros sonrientes y agradecidos de los jugadores adversarios le pareció curioso. Por lo visto, y según Shimada le explicó, ellos habían venido de otra región por la oportunidad de ver a un equipo fuerte jugar, con la idea de poder aprender de ellos. "Vieron el desempeño de Karasuno en las Nacionales, y preguntaron si existía la posibilidad de que tuvieran un partido de práctica con ellos. Los llamaron antes que a Shiratorizawa y Seijo incluso". Y vaya si eso no era algo bueno.

Luego de los agradecimientos de ambos entrenadores (y un par de recomendaciones amistosas de Ukai), los chicos fueron a los vestidores. Tsukishima solo debía ir a buscar sus cosas y ponerse algo de ropa limpia, por lo que solo miró a Akiteru. Este le asintió con la cabeza. _"A buen entendedor, pocas palabras"_. Tanaka salió corriendo de los primeros, ayudando a Yachi a guardar las pocas pelotas que habían quedado repartidas. Luego, fue a cambiarse también.

 

— Oye, Akiteru-kun. —habló Saeko, dando un par de golpes suaves en el antebrazo del nombrado.

— ¿Hm? —el rubio se dio la vuelta, mirando a la chica.

— No tengo tu número.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? Pensé que los habíamos intercambiado ya.

— Creí lo mismo, pero al parecer no. ¡Venga, intercambiemos correos!

 

Akiteru sacó su móvil a la par que la rubia, esperando pacientemente a que el intercambio se llevara a cabo, y tras conseguirlo, conversaron otro rato. Saeko reclamó en voz alta de la impar cantidad de remates que le habían tocado a Tanaka, y a su vez alababa el rendimiento de su hermano menor. Akiteru por su parte, opinó en voz alta también sobre el rendimiento de ambos equipos, aunque bastante satisfecho con el desempeño de Karasuno.

Transcurridos unos minutos, los chicos empezaron a salir. Saeko buscó a su hermano con la mirada, aprovechando de colocarse la chaqueta de cuero y sacar las llaves de la motocicleta. El suspiro de Tanaka se escuchó por todo el vestíbulo.

 

— ¡Hermana! ¡Te dije que no vinieras en motocicleta...!

— Y yo te dije que agradecía tu sugerencia. Anda, toma el casco. —el joven obedeció a regañadientes mientras soltaba un par de quejas, y caminó a la salida arrastrando un poco los pies. Luego, Saeko miró de vuelta al rubio— Entonces, ¿a las 10 frente a la tienda de Ukai-san?

— De acuerdo. —la chica sonrió amplio, dándose la vuelta de a poco.

— ¡Sé puntual! —exclamó, antes de dirigirse totalmente hacia la salida.

— ¡Sí, seguro!

 

No perdió de vista a la chica sino hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de entrada. De verdad, esa era una mujer realmente atrayente.

— ¿Llegué en mal momento? —habló el menor de los Tsukishima, sacando al mayor de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Akiteru, sin entender a qué se refería.

— ... Por nada.

—¿Eeh?

— Vamos, tengo hambre.

— ¡Kei, dime!

— No es nada. —no iba a ser él quien destacara la sonrisa que tenía mientras miraba a la rubia irse.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, por fin me arriesgué a escribir algo de esta pareja ;; Espero los capítulos no se extiendan mucho más que esto, así puedo actualizar con mayor frecuencia TOT
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Prometo actualizar pronto ;7; ♡


End file.
